


Shadow

by new2svu2017



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Office Sex, Sexual Tension, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/new2svu2017/pseuds/new2svu2017
Summary: One-shot post-ep for season 11’s Shadow. Elliot stays late to help Olivia after the case and things get heated when his jealousy and possessiveness surface thanks to the case and working with Ash.
Relationships: Olivia Benson & Elliot Stabler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Shadow

Me and My Shadow

A/N: A long one-shot post-ep for 11x12 Shadow, a really great and underrated episode imo. Really brought out the possessive Stabler. Didn’t know whether to break this into chapters, but decided to leave it as is. Also in this story Eli never happened, that reunion never happened, Elliots divorced. In my mind I picture season 8 Olivia hair in this fic aka long and wavy, picture Infiltrated. I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes in advanced. 

Disclaimer: I don’t own SVU, just for fun. 

Fin, Elliot, Olivia and Ash walked into the precinct, the latter two looking a little worse for wear. They had just got back from arresting Anne Gillette. Olivia walked to her desk rather slowly and carefully eased herself down into her chair. Elliot was watching her closely, he knew she had to be hurting. Although they weren't real bullets, he knew from experience rubber bullets hurt a lot, and she got hit many, many times. The vest she wore underneath her button up blue shirt was the kind of vest that produced fake blood, but did not offer much in terms of protection. He knew that she would be hurting, and would probably hurt even more tomorrow. 

“I can't believe that it's finally over,” Olivia said while rubbing her hands over her face. 

“I truly cannot thank you enough Olivia, if it weren't for you I would never have been able to crack this case, it's been an absolute pleasure,” Ash smiled at her. 

“No problem,” Olivia replied with a smile, “I'm just happy that psychopath is behind bars.” 

“Alas I must bid you all farewell, I still have to go back to my office and debrief my bosses tonight. I hope to see you again Olivia, all the best.” With a smile on his face Ash turned and walked out the door to the elevators, pass a scowling Elliot. The three of them all watched Ramsey leave enviously, hoping to do the same themselves. 

“Not so fast,” Cragen said coming out of his office. “Fin you're free to go, Elliot you can leave too unless you're going to stick around to help your partner. Sorry Benson, the paperwork can wait until tomorrow but you've got to bag and tag the evidence tonight and don't forget to take pictures. The self timer isn't working, so good luck with that,” he said as he placed a large, older digital camera on her desk. 

“Captain what are you talking about?” Olivia asked. 

Cragen knew she must have been really tired if she was asking him that, “Your clothes,” he responded, “They’re technically evidence Olivia, and judging by how many times you were shot as well, I'm sure there are bruises already forming, you need to document those. Yes the scenario ended up being staged, but Anne Gillette intended on inflicting that damage, actually much worse, for real.”

Olivia just groaned she had completely forgot and did not want to do this right now. 

“Hey if you want I can call Ash back he's gotta do it too, I'm sure he'd love to help you out Liv,” Fin sniggered. 

“She’s my partner,” Elliot growled “I'll stay and help her.” He walked over to one of the storage rooms and grabbed a couple boxes and multiple evidence bags. 

Fin loved to piss off Stabler any way he could, but seeing his fun was probably over for now he sighed, “Well I'm outta here, after dealing with that blonde crazy lady I need a drink and sleep, sorry again Liv, for you know, shooting you so many times.” He felt very bad for this, and truly tried to hit the vest as much as he could, hoping it would prevent a bit of the impact. 

Cragen and Fin walked out together leaving Elliot and Olivia alone in the squad room. “Where do you wanna do this?” Elliot asked Olivia. 

“The cribs,” slowly getting up she reached for the boxes and bags Elliot was holding. 

“I've got it,” Elliot grabbed the camera on his way by as well and they slowly made their way up the stairs to the cribs. Olivia pushed open the door and Elliot walked in behind her. He placed everything on one of the beds before he turned back to walk to the door. Olivia thought he was leaving, but instead her head snapped sharply to him when she heard the click of the lock instead. Their eyes connected, and she swallowed hard as she leaned against a cement wall. 

There was a so much tension already in the room. Elliot moved back to the equipment he had deposited on the bed. “I figured you could stand against the wall, and I’ll uh, take the pictures quickly.”

Olivia didn’t really know what to say, and she was so tired, she just wanted to get this over with, so she just nodded, not quite thinking far enough ahead. 

She stood up straight with her arms out as Elliot took the first pictures. Her clothes were basically ruined, her shirts covered in holes. The lighting in the cribs wasn’t the best for this, but at least the flash still worked on the old camera. 

Elliot could see she was hurting, but every time he blinked, all he could see behind his lashes was her lying on the cold cement in a pool of her own, real blood. And he wasn’t there. Ash was there. It made his blood boil. He put the camera down and slowly walked towards her until he was standing, just a foot away. 

She noticed his eyes were blazing, and his nostrils were flared. “You’re my partner,” he repeated something he had said earlier in their case. 

She took a deep breath, and looked him in the eyes, “I am.” She could tell he was struggling. He always got a little territorial when they worked with other males detectives, that put him on edge. But her being in legitimate danger, had flung him over it. Even though she was the injured one, she had to tend to his emotional injuries in a way, she was sure, he would help tend to some of her physical ones. 

Elliot suddenly grabbed both sides of her neck, underneath her shirt collar and brought her forehead to his own. 

“I’m okay. Elliot, I’m here, I’m okay,” she kept repeating. 

Elliot slowly started to nod against her forehead. “I’m your partner,” he said again. 

“Yes, yes you are,” she grabbed onto both his strong wrists, stroking her thumbs back and forth against his surprisingly soft skin, trying to sooth his thoughts. 

He lifted his head off of hers, and looking into her eyes, he held his breath and started moving his hands, slowly down her neck, he smoothed his hands across the tops of shoulders, the base of his palms gliding against her collarbones before he pushed the shirt off her shoulders completely. He gently pulled it down her arms before it was discarded completely. He was about to toss it to the floor before he remembered it had to be bagged. 

Elliot took a step back, then turned and walked over to the equipment again. Neither realized they had both been holding their breath as Elliot had carefully stripped off Olivia’s shirt. 

After bagging it, he turned again with the camera. Now in just a tank top, the bruises were visible. Fin may have tried to aim for her vest but he sure caught her arms too. Elliot reminded himself to somehow pay Fin back for that. 

Olivia felt uncomfortable under Elliot’s strong gaze. She held out her arms again for Elliot to take the pictures, this time documenting some bruises, but she knew most were on her torso. 

The air in the room was getting even heavier as Elliot put the camera back down and walked back towards her. She knew what he was about to do and although he had seen her in her bra, just over a year earlier, it was in highly different circumstances. Then it had been a life or death situation and they had been surrounded by two goons. Now it was past midnight. They were alone. Behind a locked door. Alone. 

“Elliot,” Olivia whispered as he stood right before her again. “I-I can do th-the rest myself,” she stuttered. 

Elliot shook his head “You’re my partner.” That seemed to be his mantra tonight. “Plus the self timer doesn’t work, and you wouldn’t be able to hold it out far enough from your body,” he added looking down now at the hem of her tank top. 

Olivia bit her lip, as Elliot slipped his rough hands underneath the hem. She thought he’d remove it quickly, but he left his hands gripping her waist instead. She almost moaned, she didn’t know what the hell he was doing. She thought perhaps he just needed to feel her, her skin underneath his, alive and warm, as she had had to do in the past, when he’d had his head slammed into a car. 

Elliot was trying to take slow deep breaths. She was so smooth. He didn’t expect her to feel this soft. He slowly slid his hands up her sides, up her ribs, feeling her breath hitch as he did. He stopped just before he reached her bra, and finally looked into her eyes again. 

She took a deep breath, nodded, and slowly raised her sore arms above her head. 

He pulled the shirt over her head, it getting caught briefly on her long ponytail before it came loose. He quickly put it into another evidence bag that he had put into his pants pocket. He tossed the bag over his shoulder, hoping it landed on the bed, before he looked down at her torso. 

His eyes nearly left their sockets. “Jesus Christ,” he said as he rubbed his hand over his face, the other resting on his hip, as he stood just a foot away from her again. 

Olivia thought he was cursing in reference to the bruises littering her torso, but he was actually cursing over her body in general. 

This had been a fantasy of his for a long while now. Her, shirtless, in nothing but her works slacks, gun, and badge. Generally in that fantasy she wasn’t wearing a bra, but God, he realized it didn’t hurt after all. Especially the one she was sporting. Christ why was she wearing such lingerie at work?! It was red. Completely sheer. Except for detailed lace work on the cups, which hid her, dear God, nipples. He realized quickly, he’d now be able to pick that bra out of a lineup. Just like the sexy black bra she had been wearing that night a year ago, which led to many sleepless nights for him at the time. 

He didn’t know why. Why tonight? Why this case? Why now? But he was done. He’d finally snapped. He’d fallen over the cliff. He wanted her, no needed her, now. He was done fighting, done denying. Maybe it was the hit put on her life, maybe it was not being able to be by her side, he didn’t know and he no longer cared. 

He stepped away to take the pictures, God he wanted pictures like this, but just for his phone, just for his eyes. He made sure to keep her head out of these ones, her badge clearly identified her anyways. 

He placed the phone back on the bed. It was now or never, as he stood by the bed, their eyes connected across from across the room. 

Olivia has no idea what was going through his head anymore. She figured she shouldn’t be shy, she wasn’t naïve, she knew she had a decent body, plus he’d seen it before she tried to rationalize as Elliot slowly walked towards her again. He was a foot away, and they held eye contact the entire time he had walked over. She felt like she couldn’t breathe. The look in his eyes was too much. It was desperate, and she gasped slightly seeing how dilated they were too, perhaps with lust. Suddenly he dropped to his knees in front of her. She gulped. “Elliot,” she meant to say it as a question, but it just came out as a moan instead. 

He put his hands on her waist again. This was no longer him helping her with evidence. They were crossing some invisible line as he caressed her waist. 

Elliot put his mouth against one of the bruises on her skin, a few inches above her belt. He didn’t kiss her yet. Just heard and felt her sharp intake of breath. He continued to rub her sides, trying to keep her calm, he then opened his mouth in a kiss. 

“Wha-what are you doing?” she stammered. 

Elliot didn’t respond he just moved on to another bruise, kissing it as well. 

Another stutter, of his name this time, fell from her plump suddenly dry lips, “El, El.”

Elliot moved his hands now, while continuing to kiss her various bruises, to her holster, and removed her gun, placing it on the floor. He then removed her badge too, doing the same. Her skin was so distracting. It was so tan, all over, silky and smooth. And she tasted amazing. Even after working all day, being shot. Laying on the cold cement. God she tasted fantastic. His tongue had been involved in his last few kisses, and God he couldn’t taste enough. He needed to have his mouth all over every part of her body before he was done. And even then he wasn’t sure it’d be enough now. Now that’d he had a taste. 

Olivia’s head was spinning. What the hell was he doing to her. Suddenly she felt his fingers at her belt buckle and before she could pull a thought from her head he had it undone. His thick fingers were popping the button on her pants and now grasping the zipper and pulling it down. Yes, this definitely wasn’t about evidence anymore. 

Matching red sheer panties came into view. “Are you kidding me?” Elliot groaned. He was hard. So fucking aroused now. He grabbed the sides of her pants, slipping his thumbs between the material and her skin on each hip and began to tug them down. He had to tug hard to get them over her ass and hips, but once he cleared those delectable obstacles they dropped to her ankles. He proceeded to remove her boots, and socks, one by one, slowly guiding her legs, before he pulled the pants from her body completely.   
Starting from her ankles he brushed his hands up the outside of her calves, gracious, they were like silk beneath his fingers and palms. He slowly moved up to her fit thighs, he couldn’t believe how long and tan her legs were. His eyes were following his hands and as they neared her panties, he finally looked up to get a glance at them in their entirety with no pants blocking any of his view. 

He barely got a glimpse, and what he saw on her skin underneath the tiny band across her hip and abdomen, had him shocked, she had a tattoo. Right beside and above her vagina. A tattoo, by the very quick second he saw it, looked oddly similar to something he had seen hundreds of times. But before he could get a proper look at the tattoo or the panties she had grabbed Elliot by the head and pulled him to his feet. If this was what Elliot thought it was, he knew she may be embarrassed and that wouldn’t do. 

He took a few steps back and loosened his tie before he took it off. She was standing there against the wall, her hands now covering her panties, staring at him in shock. “What, what the hell are you doing?” she whispered at him. As if someone might hear her. 

He didn’t respond, instead as quickly as he could, he undid the first couple buttons on his shirt and then pulled the whole thing over his head. 

“El-Elliot?”

He shook his head now standing before her, shirtless too. He unbuckled his pants, while stepping out of his shoes. As quickly as he could he dropped his pants and socks at the same time and stood up, taking just a step closer to her, now in nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs. 

She seemed shell shocked. He just quickly stripped down to his briefs as if this was something they did together all the time. He was hard, his boxers couldn’t hide it and she didn’t know if that shocked her even more, or just added to her own arousal now. But he didn’t charge her or even quickly approach her yet. He was still a few feet away. His hand moved again and he grabbed one side of his boxers and tugged it down. That’s when she saw it. A tattoo. A tattoo she didn’t know he had. She gasped. She looked at it, then her eyes snapped up to his. She didn’t know what to say. There tattoos were almost identical. Except his was coloured, where hers was done in black ink, with greys and whites used for shading. 

They had both gotten their Manhattan detective badges, with handcuffs wrapped around them. Situated on their bodies, where their badges generally rested on their actual pants, except a bit lower. They were looking into each other’s eyes, when Elliot made the first move and uncovered the badge number on his tattoo. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head. Surely she wasn’t seeing HER number. He couldn’t. His tattoo, she couldn’t help notice, looked older than hers. She’d only gotten hers a few years ago. So there’s no way he would’ve gotten her badge number etched permanently into his skin, when he was married no less. But she looked back down at it and sure enough it was her number. She closed her eyes and took the plunge. 

Olivia moved her hand. And although it wasn’t necessary she too tugged her barely there panties down. He noticed there was lace covering the most intimate part of her. But before he could focus on that his eyes zoomed in on the black ink on her skin. It was just like his but black, no colour, which looked absolutely breathtaking against her tan skin. And there it was in permanent ink, his badge number. He grinned. He couldn’t help it. He was imprinted on her, forever, it was so fucking sexy. He blurted out a question before he even thought about it, “When?”

She knew what he was asking, and decided not to deny him. “When I got home from Oregon, right before I came back to work.” Elliot nodded as he took a step forward. He wanted his mouth on that badge. 

“Why?” he whispered. 

She shook her head, “Because that time away made me realize…” she trailed off. She didn’t know if she could do this, admit any of this. She gulped before saying, “It made me realize I always wanted a piece of you with me. That time away nearly broke me, and even though we weren’t on good terms, I needed you with me in some way. I knew from then on I always would. I tried to dislodge you from my life, I couldn’t and I realized, I finally accepted I didn’t want to, so I made it permanent.”

All Elliot could do was nod as he looked Olivia in the eyes. The moment he did he knew, he knew she was going to ask him when, and he didn’t want to tell her. He was afraid the answer would scare her. “Olivia…” he said her name in warning, but she didn’t back down this time. She just nodded at him as they spoke through their eyes. 

“Years ago,” he sighed and shook his head. He took that final step closer to her, their semi naked bodies just inches apart now. He looked down between their bodies, and grasped her waist once again. “It was a couple years into our partnership. Obviously my feelings have changed since then, grown even further, but I knew back then. I knew early on that you had changed my life. I didn’t quite know in what capacity yet, but I knew it was permanent.” 

He paused as he rubbed his thumbs up and down her ribs, trying to be as gentle as possible as to not aggravate her bruises. “You changed everything I thought. I never thought I’d have a female partner. Let alone one that could not only keep up with me, but out run, out shoot, God damnit, you out performed me in every way.”

“You’re so damn strong, and not just physically but mentally too. I, I got it shortly after your mother passed. I saw how strong you were, how you handled it, and that case on top of it. It-“ he cut himself off, he seemed to be struggling to open himself up so much. “It made me realize, you already were my shield. Protecting me every day. And I never wanted that to change, so I made it permanent.”

To say Olivia was shocked was an understatement. She was absolutely floored actually. “Bu-but you were married then!”

Elliot chuckled, “Technically, yes we still were then. But let’s just say there wasn’t a lot of rolling around happening in the marital bed, or none for that matter. And besides she did see it, at times when I came out of the shower, or I was changing, but Kathy doesn’t even know my badge number, let alone yours.”

Olivia was trying to concentrate on what he was saying, she truly was, but his hands were distracting the hell out of her. She could feel her nipples were as hard as rocks under her bra, and as it was warm in the room, she had no way of explaining away her arousal on cold air. It didn’t seem to matter, at that point Elliot looked up again, into her eyes. She gasped because she knew then that something in him had indeed snapped that night. Before she could say another word his lips had claimed her open mouth. His hand had snaked around the back of her neck and grabbed onto the base of her ponytail. The other was cradling her jaw, as his body finally pressed softly against her own. She felt him tug the elastic from her hair, it suddenly falling down in waves, over her shoulders. 

Olivia finally closed her eyes, succumbing to the kiss at last as he sucked on her plump bottom lip. She was still so shocked, she felt like she wasn’t even participating. Realizing she could move her hands, she carefully placed them above his waist on his ribs. His skin was warm and soft to the touch. He nipped at her bottom lip just then, which made her gasp, sneaky bastard she thought, as he used the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. She moaned into his mouth, as his tongue flicked the top of her mouth in such an arousing way, and then proceeded to try to tangle with her own. This wouldn’t do, she couldn’t let him control, whatever the hell this kiss was. She finally kissed him back, using the best of her abilities and techniques. 

It was Elliots turn to moan. The moment his lips touched hers, he knew he was a goner. Words couldn’t describe how good she felt or tasted. Fuck he was screwed. And then she started really kissing him back. Her tongue danced with his, and at the same time she moved her hands inward. He felt her drag them up his toned abdomen and rest them on his firm pecs. As he felt her thumbs about to swipe his nipples. He pulled back from the kiss with an audible smack. She seemed to look almost confused at first, before he squat down a bit and ran his hands up the outside of her smooth, firm thighs. He clinched them around the back of her legs, right under, God help him, her bare ass cheeks, which he could feel against his thumbs. It was a thong, he shouldn’t be surprised with how little material there was in the front, but the knowledge had any remaining blood rushing to his groin. It wasn’t fair for one woman to be this sexy. He hoisted her up, her long tanned legs wrapped around his waist immediately, as he picked her up. Her hands came up to his head, both now resting against his jaw and cheeks. Her breasts were now directly in front of him. He closed his eyes and gulped, trying not to cum in his briefs. He moved to start to carry her over to one of the empty beds when she spoke up again. 

“What are we doing?” she asked as his mouth latched on to the top of one of her golden mounds. “What are we doing…” she said again, this time in a moan, trailing off in the end. 

He liked that she said ‘we’. As he got to the bed, he gently placed her back on the ground, grabbing her hips to make sure she was stable, before gently nudging her, to get her on the bed. 

She carefully laid down, and eyed Elliot. She didn’t know when things had changed, but she couldn’t deny it, or herself anymore, she wanted him. She was just about to tell him that when he stunned her one more time. Pulling his briefs off completely before he crouched down to climb onto the bunk with her. Oh God, this wasn’t right. He was even bigger than she had guessed. She had tried not to for so long, but one night out drinking excessively with Casey and Melinda, had them objectifying the men they worked with, for a change. And although they all suspected he had to have something to back up all that swagger, they hadn’t guessed this. 

“Mmmm, shit,” she groaned and bit her lip as her eyes continued to devour his body. God he was solid muscle. From his thick thighs, to his abs, and pecks. His biceps and shoulders were strong, and she knew if she got a look his back half would be equally as impressive. She couldn’t wait to dig her nails into his back muscles, and ass. “El please,” she didn’t know what she was asking him for, just that she needed him. 

He was leaning over her body now. Careful not to hurt her in any way. He quickly silenced her plea with a fleeting kiss before his lips began their descent that he promised himself earlier. He kissed and sucked along her collarbone before going lower to the top of her right breast, that was straining against her bra. He didn’t want to be an ass, but God was she packing in that department. He didn’t want to compare them but whereas his ex wife had the same small AA sized chest, that she had had when they were teenagers, Olivia was bordering between a C or D if he had to guess. Fin was much better at guessing measurements than he was. And he’d definitely heard tens if not hundreds of officers, detectives, lawyers, and perps all spout what they thought Olivia’s measurements were. They always made him angry, knowing they were looking at her, objectifying her, when he had to work so hard to keep his eyes and hands to himself for years. No more he promised as he grabbed her bra strap with his teeth and pulled it down her right arm. He used his right hand to do the same on the other side. 

As the cups lowered slightly his mouth followed and she arched up into him. He slipped a hand beneath her back and quickly unclasped the bra. It wasn’t damaged like her shirt and tank were, and he hoped they wouldn’t consider it evidence as he pulled it down her arms, slowly revealing her entire upper body to his hungry eyes. 

He flung the red lacy bra on the floor somewhere, he couldn’t help it, his eyes were glued to the twin globes that had teased him for over 11 years. They were beyond perfection. Better than any pair he’d ever seen and aside from his ex wife, that was a very low number in this kind of circumstance. They were even better than the ones he’d seen on the few racier tv shows and movies he’d watched. “Please don’t be offended, but are you for real?” 

Her breasts were the same tanned colour as the rest of her skin. But her nipples were a few shades darker, a pinkish brown and right now they were hard and pebbled. “God is this why you wear so many layers? To try to hide these?” he practically moaned. 

He moved forward again, dipping his head to her left breast this time, just as she grabbed his head to direct him there anyways. “Elliot!” she groaned when his lips slightly brushed against her peak. Men had appreciated her breasts in the past yes, but generally they were just a happy short pit stop, on the way to the main event. No man had spent any length of time on them, which in her case she thought was a shame because they were so sensitive and got her going quicker than attention to any other part of her body. 

Elliot knew he could probably move his mouth and tongue elsewhere, but he couldn’t. He licked the pebbled nipple, before lightly blowing on it. She squirmed underneath him. He opened his mouth and took the nipple in, gently sucking at first, and then rolling his tongue against it, as it distended even further while in his mouth. She was mewling now as he carefully pulled the bud, it popping from his mouth. “Ahhhhh, Elliot!” she called out. 

He moved over to the right one, determined to give it just as much attention. He palmed her left breast, his thumb now swiping over her wet, hard, engorged pointed tip. “Mmmm,” she moaned when he latched on to her right nipple. It was too much. The gentle sucking, licking, rolling and tugging. She felt it out of nowhere, it rolled through her. Right down to her toes, she dug one hand into his shoulder, while she used her other arm to muffle her sudden squeal. Her eyes closed, she didn’t know if she should be embarrassed or just applaud him for being so damn good, that he had made her cum, made her orgasm, without even touching her below her waist. Not to mention making a sound she definitely had never made. The sucking on her breast slowly stopped as her breathing slowed down again. 

“Did you just…” Elliot trailed off. 

“Ya,” Olivia said, still not opening her eyes. 

“Just from?”

“Ya,” she said again. 

“Does that, uh I mean, is that something that happens for you? Kinda always thought it was a myth or something,” he said with a chuckle. 

She finally felt the courage to open her eyes “Never,” she said looking him in the eyes, trying to convey what it meant to her. 

He didn’t smirk at her like she was expecting or boast about his ability, he just smiled and said “Good to know.”

“They’ve always been sensitive,” she tried to defend, “But no ones ever really spent much time, you know…” she trailed off. Despite the fact that she was laying naked, underneath Elliot Stabler, she still couldn’t bring herself to talk so openly about sex or her body, even after he gave her a very pleasant but unexpected orgasm. 

“Good,” he replied. The possessive, jealous part of him loved that he was the first to make her experience something. He was tired of talking though as his eyes fell on her tattoo again. He wanted to see it, bare and up close. He hovered over her, kissed her sternum, right between her breasts, before trailing his mouth and kisses lower along her abdomen. He made sure to be careful and not apply to much pressure to her already rubber bullet bruised torso. Finally his eyes were level with the skimpy red lace. “Fuck these are sexy, but it’s time for them to go,” he exclaimed airily. 

He slipped his fingers into the thin sheer sides and gave a hard tug, as she planted her feet and lifted her ass. The next to nothing, soaked material was ruined, he noted as he pulled them down her long legs. Staring at her face, she looked so sexy, long wavy hair spread out beneath her, biting her swollen lower lip. 

She squirmed below him slightly, as he tossed her underwear aside, his eyes finally falling on her golden nether lips. Her waxed lips to be more precise. “No,” Elliot groaned and briefly closed his eyes. It was too much, he had to take deep breaths, to try not to cum. He’d never been with a woman that looked like this. He wanted to taste her so badly, but that was an area he was severely lacking any experience in. His holier than thou ex-wife refused the act, claiming it was sinful and dirty. So he had no experience as to how to please her with his tongue but God damnit if he didn’t want to try. He realized as he heard her calling his name, that he wanted to try everything and anything with her. 

He looked up into her confused eyes, “Your just so beautiful, everywhere,” he replied before leaning down again, this time right between her firm thighs. He looked over her sexy tattoo, as he used his shoulders to push her legs further apart. 

“So sexy,” he mumbled as he used his lips and tongue to trace her tattoo. 

“El-Elliot…” Olivia mumbled. Her hands had come down and were now stroking his shoulders. 

Elliot moved his mouth lower, and over, his lips making contact with her smooth soft mound. He could smell her arousal, and although it smelled amazing, it wasn’t helping his penis, which was starting to leak precum already. He moved his mouth slightly, her breath hitched as his nose accidentally brushed her enlarged clit. Deciding enough was enough he opened his mouth and preceded to lick right up her slit, which was wet from her previous orgasm. 

“Ugh!” Olivia called out. Her nails dug into his shoulder and one hand moved to grip the back of his head. Her scent and flavour exploded in his mouth. She tasted amazing. He knew he had just found his new favourite flavour, God he was practically salivating at her taste. 

“Mmmm,” he mumbled as he went back in, he wrapped both arms around her thighs, used one arm to keep her hips from bucking, and the other hand to open her lips up fully. Her moans increased when he mumbled against her flesh, evidently the vibrations felt good. Slowly he moved his right hand down and pushed one long thick finger into her. 

“Oh El, so good!” Olivia whispered. 

“You like that, Detective?” Elliot asked, briefly lifting his mouth from the divine woman beneath him. Suddenly her walls clamped down hard on the finger he was using to softly thrust in and out of her. 

She moaned incoherently. Oh God Elliot thought, groaning out loud, did she…did she like being called Detective. Fuck if this woman couldn’t get more prefect in his mind and eyes. Elliot circled her clit with his tongue, before slipping his whole mouth over it. They were both moaning now. After just a few sucks on her sensitive nub, Elliot felt her walls tighten again, and a flood of warm liquid dripped down to the rest of his hand and wrist. He couldn’t help it, the noise she made, the feeling of her warm cum, and her taste in his mouth, had him having a small orgasm too. 

“Fu-fuc-uck!” Elliot stuttered as he rested his head against her navel just above her bare wet pussy. 

They were both breathing heavily. 

Olivia seemed to catch her breath first, and sitting up slightly, she slipped her hands lower and grabbed him by his strong arms, to pull him up her body. 

Elliot carefully moved up her body, keeping it at a distance still so he wasn’t pressed against her. This angle though, allowed her the view to finally ogle all of him. To say he was fit was an understatement. His skin was pale and smooth, dotted with a few scars from a career as a cop. She was surprised how soft it was though. He had a few chest hairs and a sparse happy trail, all ridiculously defined and cut by muscles. His pecks were strong and bulging from holding himself up. And as she spread her legs further, she ran her feet up and down his thick thighs. Fuck, yes those felt amazing too. She could just imagine the power he’d have in his hips to thrust into her. Lastly her eyes landed on his hard shaft. 

It was already semi covered in cum. She scrunched her eyebrows. Did he already cum? 

“Liv” he said noticing where she was looking. 

She looked up into his face and saw that he was blushing, that he looked embarrassed. “Did you cum while going down on me?” she all but moaned the question. 

Elliot groaned. He felt like a horny teenage boy who came from just looking at a PlayBoy. “Fuck, I’m sorry, it was just so hot-“ he was cut off by her mouth. Her tongue plunging into his mouth, hands gripping the sides of his head, bringing it closer to hers. 

Fuck that was so fucking hot, she thought as she stroked his tongue with hers. She’d never had a sexual experience like this before. It turned her on even more, how attracted he was to her. It made her feel special. Their kiss started to slow down, becoming more passionate and intimate. She felt Elliot lower his abdomen a bit but it still wasn’t enough so ignoring her sore body, she tugged him down, her legs wrapping around his hips completely. 

They both gasped when they were finally chest to chest, abdomen to abdomen, pelvis to pelvis. Not a centimetre in between. Oh God, his pecks felt so good against her sensitive breasts and hard nipples, Olivia thought, her eyes closing briefly. Neither spoke a word as his hard length began to slowly thrust up and down her swollen, wet lips, knocking her clit with every movement. He was covered in her juices now too. 

Their foreheads rested together, lips open and touching but not actually kissing, just breathing in the same air. They were staring into each other’s eyes and it seemed like nothing could break that connection. 

Elliot moved slowly, moving his hips down to finally push into her at last. They both grunted as his head slipped in, just a couple inches. She was so unbelievably tight. He briefly wondered how long it had been for her, he knew it wasn’t nearly as long as it was for himself. He wasn’t going to last long, there was never any hope for that, as he slipped further inside, feeling her walls stretch and mold around him. Finally his hips were touching hers. Even more erotically he noted, their tattoo badges were rubbing against each other’s skin now too. 

This wasn’t fucking anymore. That much Olivia knew, she didn’t want to acknowledge what it was, but it wasn’t just sex. It was intimidating and intimate in the best of ways. She normally had the lights off during her encounters and her eyes were almost always closed. Just like every other part of this experience with Elliot though, this was different too. She couldn’t help it as he began to thrust a little harder, she scratched her nails down his flexing back, and then moved to grab his ass. It was hard as a rock, as he continued to rock into her. She squeezed it hard, nails digging in again, as he hit a particularly pleasurable spot inside her. 

He grunted as he continued to look into her dilated eyes, she was clenching around him now, the soft flutters bringing him even closer to climax. He moved and grabbed her hands from his backside, and pinned them beside her head, threading their fingers together as Olivia began to buck uncontrollably beneath him. His vision almost went burry with the sudden force of his orgasm. He thrust in as deep as he could, jerking inside her as he coated her walls. His breath caught in his throat as her eyes widened. 

The force of his climax, and the feel of his warm seed inside her, had her cumming harder than ever before. 

He gently brushed his lips against hers, as they both struggled to breathe. Olivia was beyond exhausted, from her day, and now three wondrous orgasms. 

Elliot carefully rolled them over, even though he wanted nothing more than to use Olivia as his personal pillow, he knew she’d be in too much pain for that. 

He slipped from inside her and they both groaned. She rested her head on his chest and tiredly asked “What did we just do?”

He smiled at her yawn, it had to be well past one AM by now. “I know we need to talk, but first we nap. Just know I don’t regret a single second of tonight.”

“Mmmm” Olivia responded as Elliot pulled a sheet over their hot, sweaty bodies. “Me neither,” she said. 

Elliot just had one more thing he had to ask her. One thing she had said earlier plagued his mind. “Did you really want me out of your life?”

Olivia looked up at him, beneath half lidded eyes and said “At the time I thought so, but it didn’t even take me a week without you to realize how wrong I was.”

Elliot nodded, satisfied with her answer. “You know you can’t get rid of me now right, wherever you go, I’ll go, just like your shadow.” 

Olivia smiled, and pecked his lips, before settling down against his chest again. She finally succumbed to sleep. 

The End. Please rate and review if you enjoyed.


End file.
